


A Change of Pace

by ImaLizard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Cute, Fluff, Humanstuck, I promise, It will be EriSol soon enough!, M/M, but srsly no, dont read this, how do you fanfic, how do you tags, omfg my fic is awful, save yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLizard/pseuds/ImaLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is not very excited, to say the least, about going off to college. He eventually gets his heart set on a pretty girl that he sees around campus. A pretty girl who has a boyfriend. After being away from his father for a long period of time, he begins to discover his true self and learn new things about him, especially his preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while standing in the shower, and i must write before I forget anything.  
> Prepare for cutes.

You look up at the university and sigh. You don't want to go to this school. But your father is making you.  
Now that you think of it, your father makes you do a lot of things. He controls a lot of how you think, what you wear, how you act.  
You wish you could be your own person for once.

You walk up to that doors with your suitcase, and you sigh again.

It's gonna be a long four years.

You finally find your dorm room, and you walk in. Half of the room is colored in reds and blues. There are many confusing wires and cords strewn about the floor as a hunched figure is plugging things into a desktop monitor. The figure looks up. You notice his unusual glasses and very neat hair.

"Sup. The name's Sollux. Could ya hand me that orange cord by your foot?"  
You hear the moderate lisp in the boy's voice.  
"Uhh, sure." You look down and pick up the orange wire and hand it to your roommate.  
"So I told you my name. What's yours? Or are you gonna try to be mysterious about it and not tell me right away."  
"My name is Eridan Ampora."  
"Sounds kinda douchey."  
"Hey! I never said anything offensive about you! I could've said something about your lisp, but I have some self-control, unlike some!"  
"Let's not get off on the wrong foot here. Sorry about calling your name douchey."  
"Apology accepted."

You turn to your stuff and start unpacking.

You can't help but notice your roommate staring at you while you unpack, but when ever you look at him, he looks away.  
You chalk it up to he's gay, which is the _last_ thing you need. He's probably going to start hitting on you even though you are obviously and very strictly straight. That's how your father raised you.

You can't take the staring anymore.

"Why do you keep checking out my ass, lispy?"  
"You wish, douche."  
"I'm not fuckin' gay! Back off."  
"And you think I am? I have a girlfriend."  
"What's her name, then?"  
"Aradia Megido."  
"Just leave me alone, for the love of god."

You were always the only one without a girlfriend in highschool. Everyone would always be going on dates and making out in the hallways and you never went out with anyone. Your father wanted you to focus on your homework so you could go to a good college. He didn't allow you to date.  
But now you're 18 and you can do what you want. You could totally get a girlfriend! You're Eridan Ampora. One of the highest classes among men. After you're done, you're gonna go out and find a lucky lady to take out on a date.

You finish unpacking and straightening your things, and you grab your keys and your phone.  
"I'm leaving for a while."  
"Fantastic. Finally I can be alone."  
You ignore his remark and head out the door.

You're gonna find yourself a girlfriend and prove all those assholes from highschool wrong.

Eridan Ampora will be lonely no more.


	2. Rejected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon where Eridan has a self-destructive characteristic, in which he had cutting issues in highschool.

You walk down the sidewalk scoping out for any pretty girl. You see some girls that you wouldn't mind going out with, but one girl stands out among the others.  
She is the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. You are completely stunned. Her long black hair shining in in the sun like the purest onyx stone, and the way her hips swished back and forth as she walked, and how her smile brightened out the sun. You could not even believe a girl that beautiful could ever exist. You examined her face from a bench far enough away that she wouldn't see you staring. She had soft facial features and faint freckles. She wore a fuchsia colored lipgloss and a small amount of eyeliner.

"Ok, Ampora. You can do this." You say to yourself. You get up and walk over to her.  
"E-excuse me? Miss?"  
"Oh, hello!" She smiles at you. That beautiful smile.  
"My name is Eridan. What's yours?" You swallow hard.  
"Feferi Peixes!"  
"Well, Feferi, I couldn't help but notice--" You freeze. You should've planned what to say before you walked over here. You can be such a dumbass sometimes!  
"Notice what?" A look of confusion came over her face.  
"Notice...uhh..." You take a deep breath.  
"I couldn't help but notice how stunningly beautiful you are, and I was wondering if you would...maybe want to go out on a date sometime?"  
"Well, that's awfully sweet of you! And I really would love to go on a date with you, but I have a boyfriend. I'm really sorry."  
"Oh...ok. Sorry for bothering you." You walk away, sulking. You're too sad to talk to any other girls. She was the one, you could feel it in your bones, but you've been rejected, once again.  
You're nothing but a failure. You've always been a failure and you will never not be a failure.  
You walk back to your dorm, and your roommate is gone.  
Good. You didn't want him to see you cry, anyway.  
Tears well up in your eyes. You roll up your sleeve and look at your old scars. You consider doing it again.  
No. You will not go back to cutting. You're done with that.  
You look over to your bed, there's a note.  
"Eridan,  
I went to visit my girlfriend.  
Back in a few hours.  
-Sollux"  
Good. You weren't out for too long, so he's going to be gone for quite a bit.  
You just crawl under your blanket and drift off into a restless sleep.

 

"Hey, Sollux?"  
"Yeah, Aradia?"  
"I'm really glad we went out tonight!" She smiles her beautiful smile   
"Yeah, me, too."  
You stand there in the park. You're on a playground, and you don't even care how childish that is, because you're with the love of your life. You have been dating for four years.  
You both love each other with all your heart and soul.  
You push Aradia even higher on the swing she's on.  
"Hey Sollux?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to swing now? I'll push you if you want!" She smiled again.  
"No, it's fine. You keep swinging."  
"Okay."  
You can't help but get that fluttery feeling in your chest. You can't imagine a world without your beloved Aradia.  
You don't even want to think about that.


	3. Oh My God

You walk back to the university with Aradia. You don't want this night to end, but sadly, it must.  
"Well, I guess we're here." You say.  
"Yeah." She sighs.  
"Well, I gotta get back and finish putting stuff away in my dorm room." You kiss her. "I love you."  
"I love you, too, Sollux. Be safe!"  
"You, too!" You run to your dorm and catch your breath. You realize how loud you were and look around for your roommate. He's asleep, but he's still dressed.  
Some people do it different than others, you guess.  
You get into your comfy jam-jams (nobody can know you call your pajamas "comfy jam-jams"), and lay in your bed, but you can't sleep. You feel too guilty.  
You're dating Aradia but you're somewhat attracted to your roommate, Eridan.  
He may be a douche bag, but he's a cute one, to say the least.  
You look over to him, the light from the streetlights outside came in through the window, illuminating him.  
He is adorable.

You wake up to light streaming in through the small window above your bed. Sollux is still passed out. He has a big bumblebee on the front of his shirt.  
How cute.

You get dressed, which you don't even bother going into the bathroom, because your roommate is asleep. You put on a black t-shirt and jeans. You grab your wallet and your phone and quietly slip out the door. You walk towards the McDonalds near the university.  
The food is disgusting, but cheap.  
You order two breakfast sandwichs, one for you and one for Sollux, and walk back towards the university.  
You guess you should at least _try_ to be nice to him. Hes your roommate. Let's not make college more of a living Hell than it will be on its own.  
You walk back into your dorm and your roommate is still asleep, but his phone is ringing.  
"Hey, Sollux. Wake the fuck up." You say to him.  
"Hey! Sollux! Get. Up." You say louder.  
"Hrmm... What do you want?" He says groggily.  
"Your phone. It's ringing."  
"Oh." He sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. You notice how he looks rather cute when his hair is all messy like that. You throw him his phone.  
"Hello?" He says sleepily.  
He suddenly looks very awake.  
"WHAT?!" He screams.  
"Well, is she okay?! IS ARADIA OK?!"  
His girlfriend. Now you're rather curious about what happened to her.  
"Ok. Bye."  
He practically flies off of his bed and gets up.  
"What happened?" You ask.  
"My girlfriend is in the hospital. She has a heart condition. She's in a coma right now, I need to go to the hospital and see her. Now."  
"How're you going to get there? It's kinda far from here."  
"I dunno, the bus or something? Aw shit, I don't have any bus money."  
"Here. I think this'll get you to the hospital and back." You hand him ten dollars. He accepts.  
"Holy shit, thanks so much, dude. I owe ya one." He runs out the door, then comes back, puts on his shoes, and runs back out the door.  
You hope shes okay.

You're sprinting to the bus stop so hard you can hardly breathe anymore. You have just been told your girlfriend is in a coma.  
Thank fucking god she's alive.  
You arrive at the bus stop and wait. You can see the bus a few blocks down. It arrives at the bus stop in a few seconds.  
You get on the bus and pay the bus fare.  
You sit down in an empty seat. The bus is mostly made up of elderly people, who stare at the teenage boy with bed head, wearing pajamas, and has strange glasses.  
You get to the hospital and run to the front doors, you walk straight up to the front desk.  
"I'm here to see Aradia Megido."  
"Alright, she's in the West wing, room 32."  
"Thanks."  
You speedwalk toward the West wing. it doesn't take you long to find her room.  
She's laying there unconscious. There are so many tubes and medical things and you only know the heartbeat monitor from television shows.  
You sit down next to her and hold her hand. There's a needle in her wrist. She feels cold. You can see her shallow breathing, her chest rising and falling. Rising and falling.  
Tears start to well up in your eyes. You feel horrible that your girlfriend was hurt and you couldn't help. You feel horrible that she's in a coma and there's nothing you can do. You swear to yourself that you will stay by her side and not leave until she gets better.  
You know she will get better. She has to.


	4. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in 5ever.
> 
> Writers block :C

You wait in the room with Aradia, still comatose, and you sit in a chair for hours, talking to her.  
At about 8:30 P.M., you're fast asleep inside the chair. You dream.  
"Sollux."  
It's Aradia's voice.  
You jerk awake, and you look at Aradia, laying on the bed. You are given a glare from an angry nurse.  
"I hope you enjoyed your rest, but visiting hours are over." You check the time.  
12:38 in the morning. Visiting hours ended over two hours ago.  
You kiss Aradia's forehead, and walk out of the hospital. The bus routes have ended, so it's gonna be a long walk home.  
And just your luck. It's fucking raining.

You mentally kick yourself for falling asleep.

You trudge back to your dorm, sopping wet and tired and angry. Goddammit, why couldn't that nurse leave you be?  
You make it back. You're not sure how long it took, but it felt like centuries. It probably felt longer because you're cold and wet.  
You walk into your dorm room. Your roommate is awake, on his computer.  
"Hey." You say angrily, dripping all over the floor.  
"I was wonderin' where you were."  
"I was at the hospital and I fell asleep then a nurse kicked me out."  
"Oh. Well, I made some spaghetti earlier, help yourself. It's cold now, though."  
"Uh, sure, lemme just take a shower first."  
"Okay."  
You go into the bathroom to take a shower, where you close and lock the door, take off your clothes and wring them out in the sink, where you put them afterwards. You get into the shower. The hot water feels like little burning needles hitting your skin, but you don't mind. You're freezing your ass off.  
You take forever in the shower, but whatever, you're warm again.  
You walk out with a towel wrapped around your waist and you retrieve clothes from your bag that you still need to unpack. You think to yourself: "Mental note: unpack your shit already, Sollux."  
While digging through your things, you find a picture of your older brother, Mituna.  
You laugh to yourself and think about how much you miss him.  
You place the picture on your bed, and walk back to the bathroom, clothes in hand.  
You put on your clothes and walk out, getting a plate and getting some of the cold spaghetti left in a pot on the stove.  
"Who's in the picture?" It's your roommate.  
"Just my brother." You put your plate in the microwave and set it for 30 seconds, walking over to your bed and getting the picture. You hand it to him. "His name's Mituna."  
"I have a brother back home, too. Cronus."  
"Have a picture?"  
"No, but he looks like he was pulled straight out of the 1950's."  
You chuckle a little, and jump a bit at the microwave beep, which Eridan smirks at.  
"Shut up, I forgot it was going." You walk over to the microwave and pull out your spaghetti.  
You take a bite and shudder.  
Pasta does _not ___reheat well.  
After you finish your awful spaghetti, you lay on your bed and think.  
"I'm going to sleep." Your roommate says, yawning.  
His voice makes you snap out of your thoughts.  
"Alright. I'm going to sleep, too." You turn off the lamp by your bed and roll over.  
You drift off rather quickly, and you dream.  
"Sollux."  
Aradia's voice again. But you don't wake up this time.  
"Aradia?" You ask.  
"Sollux! I'm okay. I'm still alive and all." You hear her giggle a little.  
"Aradia is this really you? Or am I thinking this?"  
"It's really me!"  
"Wow, uh. Hey!"  
"Sollux, I know I don't have much time."  
"What?!"  
"I'm going to leave Earth soon. At least spiritually, but physically, I will still be here."  
"Aradia!"  
"Farewell, Sollux. I love you."  
"ARADIA!"  
You snap awake.


End file.
